Many types of devices comprise a plurality of circuits. Such devices may include network switches, hubs, and routers. The circuits in the device may perform specific tasks, such as storing, routing, and manipulating data. For the device to properly operate, the timing of the circuits may need to be aligned with each other. The process of aligning the timing of circuits to ensure proper operation may be referred to as synchronization. Efficient techniques that synchronize circuits are desirable.